The Ultimate Crossover!
by cartoon-crazy987
Summary: Danny is having a terrible day. Worse then usual. But when the halfa takes his frustration out on a certain school bully,something terrible happens. Such as the arrival of a giant fork wielding ghost named Amrak.Xover Danny phantom and a bunch of cartoons
1. Forks, Karma and the fabric of reality

**Im baaack! I know I know, you all probably thought I died, well the truth is I was killed...BY THE ALL MIGHTY TALLEST! But im okay now..hahah I crack myself up. ANYWAY, this fanfiction is all about Danny and cross overs, hence the title, The ultimate cross over. Im really sorry for not updateing my story, Is it possible, but I have chapt. 9 all typed and ready togo, only problem Is its on my moms computer. And she dosent have internet, but now she does, so the next time I go over there I will definetly post it. **

**Agin sorry for making you all think I died, or fell of the face of the earth, or exploded, or had some horrible terrible thing happen to me causeing me to become incapable of writing. Okay now onto this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything im about to write, I dont own danny phantom, or any of the places hes gunna cross over to. So, thats that.**

**The Ultimate crossover**

**By: Annita and strawberri**

* * *

Danny sighed miserably as he slammed his locker. Today had been terrible so far! it seemed as if everything that could go wrong did go wrong. It had all started this morning with the box ghost, of course, at three in the morning. Of course. Followed by being late and missing the bus due to the fact that his alarm clock decided to stop working. After that Danny was forced to go ghost and fly to school only to be attacked along the way by skulker. This attack caused everything in Danny's back pack to fall to the ground in a terrible horrible mess, which wouldn't have been too bad, except for the fact that everything had fallen into a very large, muddy puddle. After defeating skulker Danny had began to retrieve his now muddied school supplies, being splashed with mud in the process by a passing Truck. Nice. After finally making it to school, late, and shoving his things in a locker Danny realized too late that his history book was missing. Either it was at home or the stupid thing was soaking, in the puddle of muddy water on the side of the road were Danny had forgotten it. Grumbling to himself Danny began to sulk off to His first period history class, only to run into, Dash. Big surprise.

"get out of the way Dash, I'm not in the mood." Danny muttered dryly.

"And what are you gunna do about it, Fen-turd" The jock sneered roughly grabbing the front of Danny's shirt and tossing him, non to gently, into an open locker. Apparently _nothing..._The young hybrid though dejectedly as he waited for the sounds of Dashes laughter and foot steps to die away. Once everything was quiet Danny phased out of the locker. Staring darkly in the direction Dash had disappeared in. Thoughts of bitter sweet revenge began to fill his mind.

**LiNe BrEaKeItH...**

Sam Manson sighed in relief when her friend Danny walked into the class room. He was twenty minuets late, and he looked really tired and beat up but at least Sam knew he was okay. It was really stressful having a best friend who was always being attacked by ghost who either wanted to hang his pelt on their wall, or were trying to take over the world. Sam sighed loudly. Danny was always risking his life for other people and yet, bad things always happened to him. Sam watched as Mr. Lancer gave Danny yet another after school detention, which as usual, Danny took without complaint. Shuffling to the back of the room Danny walked past Sam and sat behind her, next to his Other best friend, Tucker Foley. Sam turned around to look at Danny surprised to see that he and Tucker were whispering about something. Curious Sam asked,

"What are you two talking about." The two boys jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Umm, nothing..." Danny mumbled innocently sitting up in his seat twiddling his thumbs, looking anything but innocent.

"Yup, it has nothing at all to do with Dash either, if that's what your thinking!" Tucker added helpfully as he pulled out his PDA and stared at it blankly trying his best to look as innocent as possible. Danny shot a look at Tucker that said, did you really just say that? Causing the tecno geek to shrug apologetically. Sam squinted suspiciously at the two of them but turned back around in her seat. If they didn't want to tell her about whatever they were talking about that apparently had nothing to do with Dash, then so be it.

**LiNe blah**

Danny jumped when the bell rang signaling the end of first period. _Must of fallen asleep_... He thought tiredly standing up and stretching. Tucker and Sam Waited as Danny packed up his stuff.

"So what were you guys talking about earlier." Sam asked curiously hoping to get more information out of Tucker. Danny shot Tucker a warning glare as he shoved his binder into his backpack. The Techno geek shut his mouth instantly. Danny looked up at Sam.

"nothing, we were just talking about...guy things..." Danny lied. Sam stared at the two of them for a few seconds before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, don't tell me if you don't want to." slinging her backpack over her shoulder Sam shook her head and headed for the door. Danny breathed a sigh of relief and glanced over at Tucker who also looked relived.

"Can you imagine how mad she would be if she knew what you were planning to do to Dash!" the tecno geek exclaimed. Danny rolled his eyes and slung his backpack over his shoulder and started towards the door.

"I'm not planning on tying him up and throwing him in an ocean somewhere you know. I just think it would be nice to get him back a little." Danny stated mater factly. Tucker groaned as he followed his friend to their next class, which they had together.

"aw, that was one of my ideas!" Tucker gasped in mock hurt.

"I asked you to help me come up with a good prank Idea, not a murder scheme Tuck." Tucker shrugged and pulled out his PDA.

"Well I cant think of anything." The tecno geek proclaimed. The two boys walked in silence until they reached Danny's locker. Danny began to unlock it when Tucker spoke,

"I know, how about you sick Cujo on him!" the tecno geek exclaimed proudly. Danny shook his head as he opened his locker.

"That's a great Idea Tucker, I'll just have him mauled to death by a ghost dog."

"Okay, okay not a good idea." Tucker agreed sensing the sarcasm in his friends voice. Danny slammed his locker shut. He turned to look at his best friend.

"I'm begging to think this hole idea is bad." Danny confessed.

"I mean I was just really angry when I suggested it to you. Remember the last time we got even with Dash?" Tucker nodded remembering the hole Poindexter incident.

"Then how abo-" Danny was cut of mid sentence when he ran into a large object. Stepping back Danny saw non other then Dash himself.

"of course..." Danny mumbled to himself, noticing three or four of Dashes cronies directly behind the bully. The next thing he knew Danny was being shoved into a locker for the second time that day, and he hadn't even been at school for two hours. Danny heard the sounds of people laughing and then another locker being slammed shut. _There goes Tucker_, Danny thought to himself. Twisting around so he was in a more comfortable position, one that didn't include his foot by his ear.

"Hey Danny!" Came a muffled shout from the locker next to Danny's.

"Yeah?" The hybrid answered listening for any sounds of people in the hallways.

"So, you got any good ideas for getting back at Dash?" Tucker asked kicking at the locker door. Danny smiled mischievously.

"A few." He replied freeing himself and his best friend with the help of his intangibility.

**LiNe BrEaKe**

All day long Danny pulled harmless little pranks on Dash, much to the amusement of Tucker. It was never anything big, a few frogs in his locker here, a little bit of random flying food there, The Jocks shoes suddenly melting to the ground, Slipping and falling on a patch of random ice. Even though it was nothing big, it was highly amusing.

Danny and Tucker laughed quietly amongst themselves as they entered sixth period English.

"That was a good one, were did you come up with that idea!" Danny laughed. Tucker smiled and was about to reply when he was cut off by an extremely aggravated female voice.

"Thats it! You two have been acting secretive all day and I want to know why!" Snapped an extremely cranky Sam Manson. Before either of the boys could answer her though the goth noticed a small bottle in Danny's hand.

"Is that...itching powder?" She asked confused. Tucker and Danny exchanged glances...

"Umm...no?" Tucker denied lamely. Sam fell silent and glared at her two friends.

"All right! All right, I'll tell you whats been going on." Danny sighed. Danny opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when a gasp tore it self from his lips, along with a familiar puff of blue air,

"And what I meant by that was, _Tucker _will tell you whats been going on." Before either could object Danny spun around on his heels and ran out the door, a few seconds later the bell for class to start, rang. Tucker cast a nervous glance at Sam who was looking really pissed off.

**Ehhh line break? YES!**

Danny ran down the hall looking for a good place to change. He felt a little bad about leaving Tucker behind to face Sam's wrath, but at least he had gotten away safely. She would not be happy. Spotting a janitors closet up ahead Danny ran up to it and went in Closing the door Danny lifted up his arms and yelled,

"I'm going ghost!" As soon as he did two rings appeared around his waist transforming him into Danny phantom. Turning intangible and invisible Danny flew threw the roof of the school and began to look around.

"All right who's it this time." The ghost boy mumbled to himself. Suddenly a ghost materialized in front of him. She had long blond, brown hair that went all the way down to the her feet and was wearing a tattered black robe she was also carrying a giant fork. Yes a fork.

"Um...hello..." Danny greeted the ghost being cautious. That fork looked dangerous. The ghost smirked mischievously and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. Squinting at in she read,

"Danny Phantom?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um yeah?" The fork welding ghost girl nodded and reached back into her pocket. She smiled and pulled out a card. Without warning she tossed the card to Danny. Danny caught it without even taking his eyes off the ghost girl.

"Who are you?" He asked ignoring the card.

"Me?" The ghost purred,

"My names Amrak." Danny made a face. What kind of name was THAT?

"Well what do you wa-"

"QUIET!" Amrak shouted. Danny fell silent.

"You need to know the rules." The ghost began. Danny opened his mouth to speak.

"Bsszztt, Don t say anything" Amrak hissed cutting him off,

"First off that card is important, Don't loose it. You don't even know what I had to go threw to get it! Well...neither do I, there was this castle and as soon as I learned something I forgot something else and all of the cards! THE CARDS!" Amrak jumped as if startled by her own yelling.

"Ahh well, back on topic. Once the picture on the card changes, then you hold it up to a door and go threw. Got it memorized?" the ghost girl giggled laughing at some joke Danny didn't get. Suddenly the joking demeanor was gone from the ghost.

"Anyway Phantom, this is your bad karma coming back to haunt you." Danny's Fist glowed green with ectoplasm as he prepared for the bipolar ghost to charge him, Instead she lifted up her fork, stabbed the air and ripped it. If that's even possible. Causing a large glowing hole to appear. Danny's Jaw dropped, he sure wasn't expecting _that_.

"Wha- what did you do!" Danny yelled preparing for something to come out of the portal and attack him. The ghost girl looked at Danny, looking extremely surprised, as if she had just realized Danny was there.

"I just split the fabric of reality with my fork, creating a portal to another dimension were you will go threw a series of misadventures that will eventually lead to turning you into a better person and a better hero instead of the immature adolescent that you are now." Danny blinked repeatedly.

"What?" before he had time for an answer though he felt a tugging sensation. Looking around Danny saw that he was being pulled slowly into the portal that Amrak had created. Danny struggled with the invisible forces that pulled him closer and closer to, were ever it was that the portal lead. Before the ghost hybrid could even yell for help he was yanked into the portal and into a new world!

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter one of my new story. Its okay if you dont like It and think its the dumbest thing to ever be written, I just wrote it to try and get my...writting...jucies? flowing... well it inspired me to write chapter nine of is it possible. So if you have been waiting on that story then you should be happy.**

**oh and by the way, there will be a new chapter out tommorow, that friday the 30th january 2009! i will post a new chapter or eles! yah i threatened my self**


	2. Welcome to Townsville

**Im sorry I would have updated sooner but someone out there hates me (*cough clockwork cough*) and before I was even out of my bed I got in trouble! Resulting in no computer. Ahh well you may all hate me.**

**Im sorry okay heres the next chapter.**

* * *

Danny was blinded by a white light as he was forced threw the portal. Squeezing his eyes shut he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. After a few minutes everything returned to normal and Danny was able to open his eyes and look around cautiously. Everything looked normal.

"No sign of that crazy fork lady..." Danny mumbled noticing her absence. The young ghost suddenly remembered the card Amrak had given him. Glancing at it Danny saw what looked like a monkey with a green face and some weird white and purple helmet thing on. The...monkey was also wearing a blue dress thing and a large purple cape. Danny shook his head and stashed the card in his pocket. He'd figure it out later. Looking around once more Danny took in his surroundings. He was on the outskirts of some really big city. In front of him were buildings of all shapes and sizes while behind him was what looked like suburbs. Spotting a sign on one of the main roads leading into the city Danny flew down to it,

"Welcome to...Townsville?" The ghost boy read out loud making a face at the strange and unfamiliar word. Shrugging Danny turned invisible and began to explore the rest of the town.

**broken!**

Back in Amity Park, Amrak floated Indian style thinking of ways to make Danny Phantoms life more difficult. Phantom could probably handle anything that could be thrown at him in Townsville. Amrak twirled her fork in front of her as she thought. When suddenly something flew past her at an incredibly fast speed causing the ghost girls long hair to swirl around her body messily. The blur stopped abruptly and turned to face Amrak once it noticed her. Amrak smiled mischievously once she realized who it was.

"Hello Skulker!" She greeted cheerfully. The Hunter scowled,

"How do you know my name?" He asked in a gravely voice.

"Now, now, now, that's not important. Are you looking for Phantom?" Amrak asked uncrossing her legs. Skulkers glare intensified.

"Who are you?" He growled. Amrak shook her head sadly and grabbed a section of her hair in an attempt to smooth it out.

"Ahh look what you did to my hair! Well that's not important, if your looking for Danny I sent him to another dimension." Skulker seemed to shake with rage,

"You-" The ghost hunter began only to be interrupted by Amrak,

"Anyway if your still up for hunting him I could send you to the dimension he's in." Skulker relaxed visibly. After thinking something over for a few minutes, the ghost zones self proclaimed greatest hunter nodded.

"Very Well, my pray cannot escape me by simply running to a new dimension." Amrak clapped her hands and giggled with glee.

"OKAY!" She yelled pulling out a blank card and tossing it to skulker, who caught it gracefully. On the card was a picture of Phantom.

"Whats this for?" The ghost asked.

"Oh that? Well when you-I mean if Danny Phantom beats you," Amrak giggled nervously,

"then you can follow him to wherever hes going by using that card. Just hold it up to a door step threw and voila! You follow him to his next destination!" Amraks smile disappeared suddenly, this was taking forever and she hated waiting. So without waiting for skulkers reply she ripped open the fabric of space and time with her fork and watched as skulker was pulled into the portal she had created.

**Back in Townsville.**

Danny flew around the busy town looking for anything out of the ordinary. Like a monkey wearing a cape and dome shaped helmet. After thirty minutes of finding nothing Danny turned tangible and yelled loudly.

"This is getting me nowhere!" Tired of flying Danny looked around for a building to rest on. Spotting a kindergarten he floated lazily over to it and plopped down.

"what am I going to do! This is all because I...bleh." Danny didn't feel like finishing his sentence. Instead he laid down on his back and stared up at the sky. With in a few minutes the incredible blueness of the sky and Danny depression forced him to close his eyes tight and curse Amrakand her stupid fork. Cue bad luck. Danny heard what sounded like something charging up and being shot. His eyes snapped open just in time to see an ecto blast fly at him. Danny attempted to throw up in energy shield but was to slow and was hit full blast in the stomach. The force of the blast not only knocked all the air out of the hybrids stomach but blasted him threw the roof of the kindergarten he was resting on. Danny smashed into the concrete floor in front of many startled kids and a teacher. The little kids all began screaming wildly, The teacher yelled for everyone to get out of the building. All of the kids obeyed. Except for three little girls. Danny didn't register any of this though. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach which caused waves of pain to shoot threw his burned and bloodied abdomen. Getting up on his hands and knees Danny sucked in a lungful of air. His back throbbed in unison to his stomach and his ears were ringing loudly drowning out the sounds of the screaming children. Danny stood shakily to his feet blood dripped from a cut on the ghost boys head. Looking himself over Danny couldn't find anything else injured, either that, or the injuries were to minuscule to be noticed over the intense pain in his back and stomach. Danny looked up to see three little girls dressed in, Pink, Blue, and Green staring at him with wide eyes. Danny put a hand to his head.

"Must of hit my head..." He mumbled to himself noticing that the three girls were floating.

**LiNe BrEak**

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup stared at the boy in front of them. Blossom took in the appearance of the boy in front of her, while bubbles and buttercup did the same. _He doesn't look to dangerous...at the moment_. The pink little girl thought trying to decide weather or not this boy was friend or foe. Before she had time to decide what to do, though someone in a metal suit flew in threw the gaping hole in the ceiling the white haired boys body had created. The boys green eyes widened,

"Skulker?" he gasped his hands tightening into fists.

"How did you get here!" Skulker shrugged.

"That's not important right now, ghost child, what is important is that I can finally hang your pelt on my wall." Skulker lifted up his arm and grinned wickedly as a very large gun popped up. Blossom jumped into action the moment she saw it.

"Powerpuff girls go!" zooming forward Blossom slammed into the mechanical person sending him flying into a wall. He slammed into it and slid down hitting the ground with a loud clunk. Blossom took a deep breath and blew out cold air. Completely encasing Skulker in ice. Turning around she saw Bubbles and Buttercup had pulled the white haired boy out of the line of fire. The boy looked at Buttercup surprise written all over his face. Buttercup set the white haired boy down and flew over to blossom. Bubbles smiled warmly at the boy.

"Hi I'm Bubbles!" she said loudly introducing herself. despite the fact that the boy looked ready to pass out.

"And that's Buttercup." she said pointing at her green clad sister. Butter cup snorted and crossed her arms.

"And that's Blossom."

"I'm..Danny" Danny said swaying on his feet.

"um, well thanks for your help." He mumbled weakly. Danny took a step forward. Blood dripped from some part on his body. He groaned lightly.

"Damn skulker." He hissed clutching his stomach. Bubbles gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth at Danny's language. Blossom shook her head and was about to ask the boy if he wanted any help when he suddenly dropped to his knees and preceded to pass out.

"AW GREAT! Now what do we do!" Buttercup yelled. Floating over to bubbles. Who, startled by Danny's sudden loss of conciseness began to cry. Blossom flew over to her sisters.

"Now, now you two now is not the time to be-" Suddenly two white rings of light formed around the unconscious Danny's waist, drawing the three girls attention. They watched in fascination as both rings traveled up and down Danny's body and changed him from a white haired boy in a jumpsuit to a black haired boy in a white shirt and blue jeans. Bubbles cried louder.

"Shut up!" Buttercup yelled angrily. Blossom tore her eyes away from the boy on the ground.

"Girls, girls! stop fighting!" she yelled attempting to play peace maker. Buttercup turned her attention to Blossom.

"She started it!" she yelled loudly.

"did not!" Bubbles yelled back defensively.

"It doesn't matter who started it!" Blossom screeched pulling at her hair.

"Just grab his feet someone." She commanded angrily grabbing Danny's arms. Bubbles stopped crying and wiped away her tears,

"Are we taking him to the professor?" She sniffled. Blossom nodded.

"Yes. now lets move out!" Buttercup rolled her eyes but shot off into the sky moving slower then they normally would have so as not to hurt the already wounded boy they were transporting.

**Line Breeeakkkk**

The first thing Danny realized when he woke up was that he was in a really soft bed. Not opening his eyes Danny began to listen to the sounds around him. He had learned that when ever he woke up after a ghost fight it was best to pretend you were still out cold until you knew what was going on. Not hearing any noises around him Danny cracked one eye open just enough for him to look around and examine his surroundings threw his eyelashes. What he saw was what looked like a normal living room in a normal house. No handcuffs, no ghost shields, not a single anti ghost thing anywhere. Opening both eyes Danny took a better look around.

"Everything looks normal." He mumbled to him self sitting up. The stabbing pain that ripped threw his abdomen reminded him of his fight with skulker. Grinding his teeth Danny lifted up his shirt only to find that the wounds were bandaged tightly.

"HES AWAKE!" a loud voice suddenly screeched behind him, causing the ghost boy to turn intangible and fall off the couch with a loud thump. Danny hissed when his bruised back came in contact with the hard wood floor. Blinking back tears Danny looked towards the source of his pain. It was a little girl with blue eyes and a blue dress on. She had blond hair that was pulled back in pigtails, but most interesting of all was that the girl was floating. Danny rolled onto his hands and knees.

"That hurt..."He mumbled to himself slowly standing up.

"Ohmygosh! I'm sooooo sorry!" The little blue girl, who Danny now remembered to be Bubbles, Gasped tears collecting in the corners of her enormous blue eyes. Panicking at the sight of the tears Danny smiled broadly,

"NO! its okay! it didn't hurt at all!" he lied trying to get the tears to go away. Before Bubbles had time to respond two more little girls suddenly appeared at her side. If Danny hadn't of been on high alert at the moment he would have thought that they had telaported there but he had seem them fly. And fly incredibly fast.

"You dummy!" The little green girl yelled.

"Why did you have to scream!" The third super powered girl, left her sisters to fight and floated over to Danny.

"Hi, I'm blossom and that's my sister Buttercup and you already met, Bubbles." Danny nodded not sure what to say. Buttercup and Bubbles stopped arguing abruptly and floated over to Danny.

"So why did you come crashing threw the roof?" Buttercup asked suspiciously

"Who was that metal guy that tried to shoot you?" Bubbled asked curiously.

"What were those rings that changed you?" Blossom questioned. Soon all three girls were throwing questions at Danny so fast he had absolutely no chance of answering them. Dizzy he stumbled backwards as the girls floated closer. He was about to turn invisible and fly off when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Tensing Danny turned around to see a tall man in a white Lab coat.

"Now, now girls, its not polite to ask people such so many questions at once. Now lets all sit Down and relax. I'm professor Utonium, by the way." The professor added steering Danny towards the couch. Danny sank down onto it gratefully. Standing was starting to hurt.

"Now why don't you tell us were your from and why you were being attacked." The professor suggested. Danny examined his feet. _Well its not like it will matter if they find out my secret, since I'm in a whole nother dimension and all... but who knows what they'll do to me if I do tell them...that professer will probably experiment on me...looks like he already experimented on his own kids..._The young ghost boy thought looking up at the three strange little girls.

"Right, well my names Danny Fenton, I died a long time ago and now I go by the name Danny Phantom. I'm a ghost." Danny lied, hoping they would swallow it and stop asking him questions. The professor eyes widened as he stared at Danny curiosity burning in his eyes. Buttercup looked more interested and Bubbles looked scared. Danny's stomach dropped when he looked at Blossom, she looked unconvinced.

"But you had a pulse, when we brought you here." She stated. The professor blushed, embarrassed he had forgotten. He was the one who had taken it after all.

"Well...I'm half alive..." Danny mumbled, deciding he could easily get away if things turned ugly.

"Half alive how is that possible?" The professor asked intrigued.

"Well about a year ago, I was in an accident that fused my human DNA with ghost DNA. The accident gave me all the ability's that a ghost has and a little more. but I guess it also half killed me." Danny laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have never heard anything like this ever happening before! How did this accident happened!?" The professor asked excitedly jumping to his feet.

"Well my parents invented a-" Danny started,

" Your parents are inventors!? What are their names!?" The excited scientist gasped, cutting the young hybrid off.

"Professor! Didn't you say it was rude to ask people a lot questions!" Bubbles cut in,

The Professor laughed nervously.

"Right...i guess i got a little carried away..." Danny smiled and leaned back on the couch. Wincing a little from the bruises on his back and the burns on his stomach these people didn't seem too bad. Even if the Dad did experiment on his own kids.

"Well I'm actually from another dimension." Danny stated deciding to tell the truth. He doubted these people would know anything about ghosts so he would be able to escape easily if he needed to. The professors jaw dropped,

"na-na-noth-da-da-What!" He stuttered completely overloaded with all of the scientific impossibility's that had been thrown at him with in the time span of five minuets. Danny suddenly remembered the card in his pocket.

"OH yeah and I'm looking for this...umm monkey." He mumbled hoping he didn't sound too crazy. Danny stood up slowly so as not to irritate the burns on his stomachor anything else. Danny pulled out the card Amrak had given him. He held it out to the people in front of him. All four of them gasped. They obviously recognized the picture. Danny sighed. _Maybe this isn't going to be as hard as I thought._

**Line break**

Else were a very angry skulker flew threw the city of Townsville. He was so close this time! so close! he almost had the ghost boy! The Hunter flew as fast as he could completely lost in his anger. Suddenly he stopped when he noticed a large volcano in the middle of a park. On top of the Volcano was what looked like a huge observatory. Skulker smiled maliciously. If working for Plasmius had taught him anything it was that the bad guy usually liked to have a big flashy secret hideout that wasn't secretive in the least. Skulker laughed out loud. Who ever lived there probably hated those little girls as much as he hated the ghost child. Bad guys tend to hate good guys and good guys tend to have super powers, just as the little girls did. The ghost zones greatest hunter took off in the direction of the observatory. A plan already forming in his head.

* * *

**and there you have it! chapter ehhh two? yah two. well im sorry i havent updated Is it possible if anyone reading this is reading that. I just...well i dont know i was in a writting poop. and im sorry i didnt update on friday like i said i would....*sigh* I mean i wake up and im laying in bed and the next thing i know i hear my dad telling his girlfriend that im grounded and cant go on the computer!**

**i just...i...i just laid in bed compleatly stunned, wondering what i should do next...i decided to go back to sleep and never talk to those people ever agin. I still dont know why i was in trouble. **

**Ahhh teenage angst.**


	3. Epic

**So this is for Angel_Feather_keeper who, *blush blush* called my lame cross over kick ass. Teehee, did I do the hole *blush blush* thing yet ? haha like I said when I first started typing this Its just to get my juceis flowing. The muses come out when im typing this. and well ahh I don't really have a point, I just like to ramble.**

**Sorry for the obvious filler**

**High ho silver AWAY!**

**no really its just a filler.**

* * *

Danny stood his ground his knees bent, his feet digging into the muddy earth. He was ready, if she made the smallest move he would be ready for it. His neon green eyes stared unblinking into blossoms narrowed light pink eyes.

"You can't get away from me." The Powerpuff leader whispered, a small smile gracing her lips. Behind the super powered girl stood Bubbles and Buttercup, frozen, their colorful eyes wide with fear for their half ghost friend. Danny's heart beat wildly and painfully against his chest. All the half ghost could hear was his own ragged breathing threw the deafening roar in his ears. And then it happened, Blossom shot forward. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, shooting up into the air Danny glanced down at his pursuer his green eyes widening in shock, she was almost on him! Her hand mere inches away from Danny's right foot! _That's impossible!_ Danny thought panicking, _she can't move that fast! I can't even move that fast! Its impossible!_The halfa's confused musings where cut short when Blossom grabbed his foot, a smile split her face in two and she yelled,

"GOTCYA! YOUR IT!"

Danny laughed. When the girls had asked him to play tag he had expected a nice friendly game of chasing the kindergartners around in the front yard. Not this competitive, zooming around the house at 112 mph workout. None the less the halfa nodded and swallowed his complaints not wanting to be a buzz-kill and end the game. Sighing tiredly and ignoring his throbbing ribs the halfa put his hands on his hips and watched blossom giggle like a, well, like a normal little girl and shoot away from him at a speed that was definitely not normal. Getting ready to pursue the little bundle of pink super powered energy, Danny stretched his arms above his head, and was rewarded with a sharp stab of pain to his stomach. Hissing silently Danny shot forward choosing to ignore his discomfort in a vain hope that it would go away. Spotting Bubbles the half ghost smiled evilly and turned invisible, if it wasn't for his ghost powers he wouldn't have stood a chance at catching any of the lightning fast girls. Danny was about a foot away from the blue Powerpuff girl when she suddenly turned and spotted him with her amazing, super powered eyes. Giving a little squeak the slowest Powerpuff girl shot forward at a speed that Danny could hardly follow with his eyes let alone his tired body. Frowning Danny spun around and scanned the area for a new target. All three girls floated innocently in the air watching him. Buttercup was the closest. Danny smiled slightly an idea forming in his head. Sure these little girls where hard core super hero's, but they where still just little girls. And so being the mature teenager that he was Danny pointed to a spot behind the three girls, his gaping mouth wide open and his eyes bugging out in mock horror,

"Ohmygosh!" The halfa yelled loudly All three girls spun around following the direction of Danny's shaking finger. As soon as their attention left the Halfa Danny shot forward using up the last reserves of his energy he reached Buttercup in record time. Smiling broadly Danny placed his white gloved hand on top of buttercups ebony hair. She gasped indignantly and spun around to glare into Danny's smiling face.

"Your it!" Danny laughed ignoring the glare. Buttercup opened her mouth ready to make a witty comeback, no doubt, when the Professor suddenly stepped threw the front door a white and red phone clutched tightly in his hand.

"Girl's it's the Mayor!" He called worry leaking from his voice despite his best efforts to conceal it. Buttercup groaned angrily the rebuttal dieing on her tongue as she floated lazily to Mr. Utonium. Danny followed curiously and watched as Blossom answered the phone answering questions in clipped tones. Nodding her head and confirming something with whoever was on the other line the leader of the Powerpuff girls hung up and turned to her sisters.

"Mojo jo jo is attacking Townsville with a huge robot."

"Who's Mojo jo jo?" Danny asked resisting the urge to laugh at the word mojo. The professor placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"He's the monkey on your card." Danny's expression darkened.

"But I don't think it's a good idea for you to be going after any bad guys right now! What with your wounds being as bad as they are." The proffers jumped in picking up on Danny's plans. Danny subconsciously placed a hand on his burned stomach shaking his head slowly he mumbled,

"I've fought in much worse conditions. Besides-" he started floating upwards,

"I have to get home as soon as possible. Who knows what kind of havoc is being reeked on my town without me there."

"But- your not like the girls! Your just like a normal teenager. Your not as durable as them you could get seriously hurt!" The professor protested his parental side kicking in. Danny shrugged carelessly and flew off quickly the three super powered girls trailing behind him. The professor ran a hand threw his hair and blew out a sigh.

"Teenagers." He mumbled to himself turning and walking back inside.

* * *

**I know what your thinking, your thinking, We wait all this time and THIS is what she gives us? to appease you Im going to make another chapter right now. This is just a filler. This whole story is just a way for me to bring out the muses you know! AGHGHH! I dont even know....just hang on, let me go see what I can pull out of my,as if I would do that. hahah. WHAT? AM I HIGH ON LIFE? HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT! OF COURSE I AM!**


	4. Babbling Monkey

**So for I know you're shocked that I posted TWO whole chapters so soon but what can I say. I'm trying REALLY hard to strengthen my work ethic and be more ambitious…mmmm…I love tuna….**

* * *

A loud echoing boom suddenly coursed threw the large city of Townsville. Jumping in alarm Danny shared worried glances with the three girls flying next to him. Nodding in a silent agreement the four picked up their speed and flew toward the source of the sound. They quickly spotted a large building that was nothing more than a pile of smoldering rubble.

"Whoa.." Danny mumbled an uneasy feeling settling in his chest. _What if there had been people in there?_ He mused searching for any signs of life.

"I! Mojo Jo Jo am here. And I Mojo Jo Jo will now destroy you. Then I will take over the town. Then I will rule over the world! Then-" Danny's head snapped up at the sudden outburst, standing about a hundred feet in front of him was a huge, blue and silver dome shaped robot with long spider like legs jutting out from the bottom of it. Inside the dome was a monkey with a purple cape. Surprised he hadn't noticed the obvious giant robot sooner Danny looked at the girls.

"Is that Mojo?" He asked glancing at the monkey and then back at the girls. His senses on high alert. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"He's only said his name about fifteen times." She quipped cheekily. Danny looked back up at the monkey who was still rambling about ruling the world or something.

"Huh. Well this should be easy. There are no ghosts in your world right?" He asked cracking his knuckles dramatically. Blossom bit her lip and looked at Danny.

"Yeah, but when we first showed up, I didn't even notice him at first." Danny's eyes widened slightly, surprised that Blossoms train of thought had been following his.

So he's not normally stealthy?" Danny asked running a hand threw his messy black hair.

"No way! You always know exactly where he is, and exactly what his plans are." Buttercup laughed glancing up at Mojo. Even though she was talking and joking with Danny all three girls, just like Danny, where on high alert. All it took was one little mistake when you weren't paying attention. One little mistake in battle could change everything. A lesson all four had learned the hard way.

"Its weird, he should have been the first thing we saw." Blossom added turning to face the still babbling villain. Danny rolled his eyes, strongly reminded of Technus.

"Well, why don't we just catch him and ask him about his sudden stealth? I'll fly over there, turn intangible, grab him and that will be that." Before the girls could respond Danny put his plan into action and turned intangible, disappearing right before their eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Blossom mumbled, watching Danny with her super powered eyes despite the fact that he was invisible. She could just make out his form. It was like glass shifting threw the sky, and even though he was hard to see, he was still visible. She watched in fascination as Mojo, who was still rambling, lifted up a huge powerful looking cannon and aimed right for Danny's invisibly approaching form. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously the red head suddenly spotted movement above her. Glancing upwards Blossom saw the metal ghost from the kindergarten hovering a few hundred feet above Mojo, his arms crossed smugly across his chest. Blossom suddenly understood why they hadn't seen Mojo at first, he had been invisible! Which meant Skulker and Mojo had teemed up, which also meant, there was a high possibility that Mojo had ghost weapons attached to his machine. Going with her gut feeling Blossom yelled,

"DANNY! LOOK OUT!" and shot forward, she had to stop him and tell him about her thoughts. Even if she was wrong, she would rather be embarrassed then have Danny hurt. Danny slowed his pace but it was too late, Mojo fired the cannon, and out shot a blue shimmering force feild that slammed into Danny with enough force to send the half ghost flying to the ground. The wind caused from the cannon fire sent Blossom flying backwards uncontrollably. Buttercup and Bubbles shot forward and caught their sister before she smashed into any of the buildings. The three girls watched helplessly as Danny hit the ground and caused a plume of dust and derbies to rise up and cover the area like a smoke screen. All was silent, even Mojo Jo Jo. When suddenly Skulker talked.

"Well done, babbling monkey." He yelled floating downwards slowly. Mojo glared at Skulker.

"I told you! I am not to be called that. I am Mojo Jo Jo, soon to be-" Skulker waved a hand and cut Mojo off staring intently at the settling dust cloud. All three girls gasped when they saw Danny. He was, from what they could see, unharmed. What really shocked them was that he was encased in the same blue shimmering force feild that had shot out of Mojo's Cannon. Danny had reverted back to human form and was banging his fists uselessly against the shields wall. Even though he was yelling the girls couldn't here a single word he was saying. They couldn't even here his muffled voice. _It's probably ghost proof._Blossom thought looking up at Mojo. _Oh well, it doesn't matter. His ghost stuff won't work on us, we can beat him easy._With those thoughts bouncing around in her head Blossom opened her mouth to order her sisters into battle when Mojo spoke up again.

"I have fulfilled my part of the bargain ghost. Now you too, must do as we have agreed upon." Skulker sighed heavily and glared at Mojo. His flaming Mohawk flickering in the wind.

"Yes, yes. Just please, stop talking. I don't know how much more of you I can take. Your _worse_then Technus." He replied suddenly disappearing.

"I Mojo Jo Jo am not this Technus you keep comparing me too! Nor am I a babbling monkey! You will not say that I am a Babbling monkey, for I am not, nor am I-"Skulker reappeared closer to Mojo.

"I told you to stop talking foolish babbling monkey! If you don't, I won't destroy those strange floating girls, as we agreed!" Mojo gaped at Skulker as if shocked that the ghost had the audacity to talk to him like that.

"You have to! I, Mojo Jo Jo, caught your ghost!" Skulker groaned loudly,

"If it will make you shut up…." Skulker turned to face the girls a smile graced the hunter's lips and he whispered ominously,

"Let the games begin." Before suddenly disappearing. All three girls glanced around frantically, if they looked hard enough they would definitely be able to find the ghost. Just like they were able to find Danny. But it was like looking for black smoke in the darkness.

"There!" Buttercup suddenly yelled pointing at a spot much too close to the girls for comfort.

"Split and attack!" Blossom ordered darting to the right. The other two followed their sister's directions and zoomed away from each other. All of them making a U-turn and heading for Skulker who remained invisible. Reaching him the three lashed out, kicking and punching, using laser vision and ice breath, but each time Skulker dodged, turned intangible or blocked them with his own weapons and ecto shields. Panting in frustration Blossom glanced down at Danny who was still kicking and punching the shield. Trying desperately to break threw. Every now and then he would try to transform but as soon as the two white rings would appear around his waist he would be electrocuted and they would disappear. Turning her attention away from the Halfa Blossom glared at Skulker. _This isn't working._She thought dodging an ecto blast that Skulker had thrown her way. We _have no idea how to fight a ghost, this is Danny's territory and since were so preoccupied with this Skulker guy we can't go after Mojo!_Blossom glanced at Mojo and saw that the he had taken this opportunity to continue destroying the city. Suddenly Bubble's startled cry drew her attention. Skulker had shot a ray at her sister who was now incased in the same blue crystal like shield as Danny. As the sphere and Bubbles began to fall towards the grown Bubbles shot the walls of her imprisonment with her laser eye vision, causing the shield to crack and shatter before it even hit the ground. Something clicked inside blossoms mind then. _If we could get Danny out to fight Skulker, then we could go after Mojo!_ She thought formulating a plan. Flying over to Bubbles, who was getting ready to make another rush attack at Skulker, she informed her blue clad sister of her idea.

"I'll be the distraction, and go after Mojo. When Skulker's distracted, you go down to Danny and break open that shield!" Bubbles nodded vigorously her blond pig tails bouncing up and down with the movement.

"Okay!" She squeaked watching as Buttercup was hit with a small rocket. Putting their plan into action Blossom shot forward, skipping past Skulker she headed straight for Mojo. Seeing her shoot past him Skulker turned to stop her, and that's when Bubbles leapt into action. Zooming towards Danny she aimed for the shield currently holding her friend and let loose the most powerful laser beam she could muster. After a few seconds the shield shattered and Danny was free! Jumping up the half ghost pumped his fist in the air and transformed just as Skulker was turning around to investigate the source of the noise.

"What the- WHELP!" the enraged hunter yelled zooming after Danny. All plans of destroying little girls wiped clean from his mind at the prospect of loosening his pray. Danny braced himself and soon the two where locked in a deeply intense battle. Turning to Mojo Blossom smiled maliciously.

"Powerpuff girls-" She didn't even need to finish her sentence because within seconds all three girls where headed towards the evil monkey, thoughts of revenge filling their child like minds.

**LINE BREAK. Meh. Where's my muse?**

Danny punched Skulker in the face. Taking most of his anger and frustration out on the ghost hunter. It was all his fault Danny was trapped in some weird dimension where little girls with huge bug eyes could fight and fly and were color themed. It was his fault that he was injured and in pain, and could do nothing about it. Letting out a yell of frustration, Danny aimed a kick at the ghost hunters head and was surprised when Skulker's mechanical head actually ripped off! Floating backwards Danny watched smugly as the ghost zones so called greatest hunter flew to the ground and began the frantic search for his head. Some of his frustration alleviated Danny flew over to the girls, who where shooting laser beams and pounding away at Mojo Jo Jo's gigantic spider machine. The glass on the dome was broken thanks to one of the girls and Danny took the opportunity to zoom forward as fast as he could and slam a green glowing fist right across the monkey's nose. Mojo flew backwards and out of the machine. With out someone to operate it the machine shuddered violently and crashed to the ground with a loud bone jarring boom. Putting his hands on his hips Danny suddenly gasped in pain. During the battle he had forgotten all about his wounds. Adrenaline had made them seem like nothing more then dull aches. But now, he could feel them throbbing away. As if they where happy to be causing the halfa so much pain. Danny put a hand on his head and pushed the weird thoughts away. He couldn't afford to go crazy right now; he had to get home first.

"Wow Danny that was awesome!" Buttercup yelled, suddenly appearing next to the exhausted halfa.

"What was?" He panted bending over tiredly, one hand wrapped loosely around his stomach.

"The way you where all like whooo!"

"Yeah and then, ahhhh, pow!" Bubbles suddenly appeared at his side, adding her commentary.

"And SPLAT!" Blossom agreed appearing next to buttercup, sounding more like an excited little girl even though just seconds ago she had been barking orders like a forty year old drill sergeant.

"I guess…" The Halfa mumbled modestly, landing next to the now passed out monkey who was mumbling things fitfully in his sleep.

"Man this guy never stops talking huh?" Danny half laughed prodding Mojo with his toe. Blossom shrugged.

"What happened to Skulker?" She asked looking around suspiciously, as if expecting him to come barreling out of the shadows at them. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously,

"Yeah, I kinda kicked his head off. Oh!" Suddenly Danny remembered the Card with Mojo's picture on it. Pulling it out the halfa ignored the girls shocked expressions and examined the card in confusion.

"What the heck am I going to do with this now?" He mumbled staring at the new picture on the card. Shaking off their initial shock the girls crowded around Danny to see that the picture on the card had changed from Mojo Jo Jo to a blue man, if that's what he was, with a long nose, a red hat and a red coat. He was also wearing a striped shirt, black boots and oddly enough he had wooden hands and legs.

"He looks like a beetle…" Danny grumbled flipping the card over to see if anything had appeared on the back. Nothing had.

"What are you supposed to do with that?" Bubbles asked confused. Looking up Danny pursed his lips in thought.

"Well… Amrak said, that I…" Danny paused and stared at a crumbling building, his face turning slightly pink.

"What?" Buttercup asked impatiently

"Well, she said that, once the picture on the card changes I hold it up to a door and go threw." Danny elaborated returning his gaze to the card.

"That's ridiculous!" Blossom scoffed. Crossing her arms.

"Whoa! Maybe you should go and see if it works." Bubbles gasped her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Danny shrugged and walked up to an old brick hotel building that had managed to escape Mojo's wrath unharmed. The bell boy that was supposed to be standing in front of the two huge red oak double doors was gone. Probably ran off during the fight. Danny looked at the three girls floating curiously behind him.

"Well, uh, if this works…" Bubbles eyes filled with huge tears.

"Are we never gunna see you again?" She asked letting loose a dramatic sob. Danny flinched; he had never been good with tears.

"Uh, well you know, never's a strong word." He stuttered trying to be optimistic. Even though he was pretty sure the saying was, '_hate_ is a strong word.'

"Shuddup!" Buttercup yelled at Bubbles, who was now sobbing.

Blossom sighed and rolled her huge pink eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about them. She stated floating closer to Danny.

"Just, in case this actually works, I want you to know, your okay and if your ever in Townsville then, I hope you come and visit us. Or something. And…um…good bye." Blossom finished lamely sounding every bit the normal kindergartner she was supposed to be. Danny smiled warmly at the trio. Unable to think up a good farewell the teen gave them a thumbs up, and said,

"We'll see each other again." spinning on his heel he lifted the card in his hand up to the door. After a few seconds, nothing happened. Just as Danny was about to lower the card and turn around, the doors suddenly glowed brightly, blinding the halfa who shielded his eyes and looked down at the ground, but instead of getting dimmer the light just got brighter. Danny looked behind him and saw the Powerpuff girls staring at him in awe. Danny waved at them as his stomach was filled with a familiar tingling sensation and he felt himself being pulled towards the doors behind him. Closing his eyes Danny was engulfed in white light and soon disappeared. Only this time the girls didn't see his shimmering glass like body shifting in the empty space in front of them, because he wasn't invisible. He was gone. And even with their incredible eyesight, they would never see Danny Fenton again.

* * *

**Nehhh I could have written something better. I'm just tired of Danny being in the PPG universe. Its time for him to move on. He's only supposed to spend one or two chapter in each world. Gosh. Can anyone guess where I just sent him? I better get some more reviews, who knows how long my muses will stay with me this time. They come and go as they please.**

**huh...I need a beta...and is there anywhere you people would REALLY like to see Danny go? and what would you like to happen? I live to serve. **


	5. Maple syrup

**Yeah this is the next chapter. You know what I love about fanfictions..EVERYTHING!**

**Im gunna start to try and make these chapters more, cartoony. You know? For example Im going to try and make Danny go to a world, get in trouble, solve the problem and then leave! All in one chapter. Just like a cartoon! Lets see if it works. **

* * *

Danny opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Shaking his head to rid it of the weird fuzzy feeling that came with jumping to another dimension he took in his surroundings. Slightly overwhelmed by the feeling of being in an alien universe. He was standing in front of, what appeared to be a huge barrel shaped building with old western styled doors and a sign that read, Candy Barrel. Making a face at the building Danny continued his survey and saw that he was standing on an old wooden dock surrounded by nothing but water. Looking to his right he saw a huge city and a guy with dirty shoeless feet sleeping in a barrel. Pulling out the card again Danny stared at the picture on it for a few seconds. Trying to decide what to do next. _I could always just fly around until I spot him…_A sudden noise in front of him drew Danny's attention. Tearing his gaze away from the card Danny watched as a man with a long face, glasses, brown hair and a red bowtie walked out of the Candy Barrel. Spotting Danny the man smiled widely his teeth and gums taking up a disturbingly large portion of his face.

"Hey there!" the man greeted cheerfully. Danny stared wide eyed at the guy's teeth,

"Uh, H-hello…" The Halfa mumbled running his tongue over his own teeth consciously, as if to assure himself that they where still normal.

"Uhh huh…come to buy some Candy?" The toothy man asked rubbing his hands together excitedly. Shaking his head Danny tore his eyes away from the guy's mouth.

"Oh yeah, Yeah! That's what I'm doing here."

"Well then come on in…" the guy froze and gave Danny a questioning look. Realizing the guy wanted his name Danny answered,

"I'm Danny."

"Well Danny I'm Peppermint Larry and this is my shop!" Larry stated pushing open the double doors proudly. Danny stepped into the shop and looked around. There were fat old sailors in small shirts and dirty pants all chugging…Danny paused and squinted at one of the guys, _is he drinking a cup of candy?_The Halfa asked himself slightly confused. Shaking off the weirdness Danny continued his evaluation. The women all had small beautiful faces and poofy colorful dresses. Except for one short fat woman wearing nothing but purple. A hand dropped lightly on the Halfa shoulder. Resisting the initial urge to go intangible Danny looked up to see Peppermint Larry grinning widely at him. Or grinning psychotically, Danny couldn't really tell. The Halfa once again found him self mesmerized by the candy sellers gargantuan mouth.

"Well, Danny, what can I get for you?" Removing his hand from Danny's shoulder Peppermint Larry strode over to the candy bar and pulled out a clear glass cup.

"Um, well I was actually wondering if you-"Danny paused abruptly. Sitting a few feet behind Larry was the creepiest thing he had ever seen. It looked like life sized doll with stringy red licorice hair and glassy colorful candy eyes that seemed to be staring right at Danny. Realizing he was gawkein like an idiot Danny snapped his attention back to Peppermint Larry. It was too late though, Larry had noticed Danny's shocked stare. Looking over his shoulder curiously the candy seller found the source of Danny's discomfort. Glaring at the young Halfa Larry slammed down the cup he had been wiping clean.

"Don't be getting any ideas there Danny." Larry warned his huge gums glisten in the dim light,

"She's taken. Even though you may not believe me, that's MY candy wife, and I won't have you, putting the _moves_ on her. Not while I'm around!" Danny's eyes widened at the thought of flirting with a giant candy doll. Stealing another glance at Larry's candy wife Danny was shocked to find that it had moved and was now staring out of the window. A chill raced up Danny's spine. Deciding to ignore the doll Danny blurted,

"I'm looking for this guy!" and pulled the card out in front of him like a shield. This place was getting way, WAY too weird for him and he wanted out. Larry glared at him for a few more seconds before slowly turning his head to examine the card. After a few seconds of silence the candy man spoke up.

"That's Captain K'nuckles. What do you want with him? Oh! Are you going to beat him up?" Larry pursed his lips and looked off into space smiling dreamily as if lost in his own fantasies. Danny made a face at the candy seller,

"Yeah but, I've got to find him first." Larry stared at Danny in surprise slightly shocked that he was being serious.

"Oh really? Well in that case he's usually in here at, around noon." Looking up at wall Danny spotted a clock that read, 11: 59. Sighing impatiently the Halfa sat down on one of the plushy looking stools and faced away from the creepy candy doll. Determined not to look over there again.

"So are you going to buy anything?" Larry asked tapping Danny on the head. Danny ran a gloved hand threw his snowy white hair and was about to respond when the doors suddenly flew open and smashed into the walls creating a loud resonating bang. Startled Danny jumped and stood up. Glancing at the clock the Halfa noticed that it was twelve o clock, on the dot. Danny turned his attention back towards the door and saw the man on his card. Silhouetted by the sunlight, standing in the door frame was Captain K'nuckles. Balling his hands into fists Danny braced himself for the inevitable act of evil this guy was, no doubt, about to commit. Instead of storming into the bar though, K'nuckles stumbled in drunkenly. He took a few quick steps forward; stopped, tipped a brown bottle upside down, scowled, and tossed the empty bottle to the ground.

"That's Captain K'nuckles?" Danny gasped turning to Peppermint Larry. Larry nodded his head.

"Yup. That's the Captain. He comes in every day to refill his bottle of..." Larry paused and reached for something under the counter, after a few minutes of idle searching he pulled up a brown bottle triumphantly.

"Maple Syrup!" He slammed the bottle down and glared at K'nuckles.

"He's usually really loud, destructive and annoying though." Larry added. Danny did a double take when he saw the bottle. _So people come to this bar to drink candy out of a cup, and get drunk off of maple syrup?_The Halfa thought to himself incredulously. Out loud he muttered,

"This world is so weird."

"What?" Larry asked leaning down so that he could hear Danny better. Before Danny could respond K'nuckles short body crashed clumsily into the bar top. A wooden claw like hand reached out for the Maple syrup that Larry had placed in front of Danny. Snatching the pancake topping out of K'nuckles reach Larry clicked his tongue impatiently,

"Nuh uh! You have to pay me for this, this time." K'nuckles glared at Larry and reached into one of the pockets in his grungy red coat. Pulling out some money the Captain tossed it to Larry and was rewarded with the bottle of maple syrup. Ripping the lid off K'nuckles brought the bottle up to his lips and tipped it back. Pulling it away K'nuckles sighed contentedly and hid the bottle inside his coat. Tremors running threw his body as he did so. Danny watched the whole spectacle in amazement. Why was this guy on his card? Was he supposed to defeat him like he had defeated Mojo? How the heck was he supposed to beat up a drunk (sugar high?) old man? Flopping down in the seat next to K'nuckles Danny continued to stare absently, his stomach throbbing painfully reminding the half ghost of his battle in the Powerpuff girls world. Spotting Danny out of the corner of his eye K'nuckles glared at peppermint Larry.

"Who's the weirdo?" The washed up sailor whispered pursing his lips together in a completely ridiculous looking face. Larry smiled widely his bottom lip covering his bottom gums, leaveing only the top part of his teeth exposed in an equally creepy face.

"That's the kid that's going to beat you up." The candy seller whispered back.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see 'im try!" K'nuckles yelled, forgetting to whisper. Danny jumped getting angry at himself, for being so paranoid, he shook his head violently.

"I can't beat you up! Your…not even causing any problems. It just…It wouldn't be right!" He cried. He had heard their whispered conversation thanks to his enhanced hearing and was currently fighting an internal moral battle. Beat up an old guy and go home? Or don't, and stay here forever? Without taking his eyes off Danny, Larry reached over and smacked a cup off the counter drawing everyone's attention when it smashed to the ground. Looking away from the cup Danny sent a questioning glance at the bar tender.

"Oh my! Look what K'nuckles did do. Why, oh why is he causing such problems?" Larry cried in a painfully monotone obviously fake voice. Ignoring him Danny turned to K'nuckles.

"Maybe I'm not supposed to defeat you…maybe I'm supposed to help you with something." K'nuckles glared at Danny warily.

"Whatever you say…weirdo." The Captain grumbled getting up from his place on the bar stool. Danny sighed and got up as well.

"Why cant things ever be simple?" the Halfa whispered to himself, looking up at the ceiling as if it was going to provide him with all of the answers.

**LINE BREAK**

Amrak floated idly over the frantically searching form of Skulker. Giggling madly she watched in complete fascination as the hunter patted the ground, looking for his missing head.

"Ohhh you." She sighed happily, brushing a long strand of her hair from her face. Skulker finally located his head and smashed it onto his non existent neck. Looking up the ghost hunter sent the fork wielding ghost his best glare. Amrak gasped fearfully,

"Nooo!" She cried turning invisible. Skulkers glare dropped and he slowly lifted into the air. Amrak appeared behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying forward. The ghost hunter let out a startled cry.

"Ahahahah your so fun!" Amrak squealed like a little girl. Skulker spun around and opened his mouth to retaliate,

"Get on your damn knees and bow to me!" Amrak suddenly hissed pointing at the same hotel door Danny had teleported threw; Skulker made a face and tried to speak again.

"NO! You go threw that door! Don't speak to me!"

"I just hold this card up and walk threw right?" He asked speaking despite Amraks command not to. Amrak paused as if deep in thought. After a few minutes she replied,

"I believe" She paused as if choosing her words carefully.

"Poles are a lie." She stated. Nodding her head sagely.

"NOW GO THREW THE DOOR!" Amrak screeched her eyes bugging out and lip twitching in a very manic way. Skulker jumped in alarm and flew towards the door. He was really starting to question this ghost's sanity.

**Line break**

Danny followed behind Knuckles panting slightly as he went. He was really tired. His stomach hurt and he hadn't gotten any proper sleep since about two days ago. Not only that but the pain in his stomach had started to hurt even worse since the fight with Mojo and Skulker. Danny chastised himself for not checking his wounds when he had the chance in the Powerpuff girl's world. What if they got infected?

"Where are we going?" Danny asked switching his train of thought while also wishing he had changed back into human form before talking to people. K'nuckles looked back at Danny and glared.

"Stop following me!" He growled, his voice sounding like gravel in a blender. Danny winced as his stomach throbbed painfully. Once again wishing he had done something about it sooner.

"I told you I need to either help you with something or stop an evil plot of yours! And I can't do that unless I follow you." The Halfa elaborated. K'nuckles grumbled something angrily under his breath and picked up his waddling pace. Before Danny had anymore time to think about what to say to the sailor a high pitched girly voice assaulted his ear drums. Wincing Danny looked up and spotted a little boy with blond hair, a green bandanna tied around his neck, a red and white striped shirt blue jeans and a little white sailor's hat adorning his head. Danny ignored the giant blue whale floating behind the boy. There was only so much weirdness he could take in one day.

"K'nucky!" The boy screeched his eyes widening in pure hero worship. K'nuckles grumbled something inaudibly and pushed the boy out of his way. Walking up to the giant blue whale K'nuckles pushed in one of its teeth and walked in, slamming the tooth (door?) as he went.

"Okay have a nice rest, precious angle." The little blond boy yelled. Whispering precious angle in a soft, creepy voice. Danny nearly jumped out of his skin when the whale that K'nuckles had walked into suddenly spoke up.

"Uh, baby? Who's that behind you?" it said. Danny watched in amazement as the blond boy looked behind him as if talking whales were completely normal. Maybe in this world they were. Danny stumbled over to a pole that was supporting a portion of the dock above him.

"I don't feel so good." He mumbled leaning against the pole and slowly sliding down it. The blond boy skipped over to Danny who was now sitting on the ground leaning against the pole tiredly.

"I'm flapjack! What's your name friend?" The boy greeted putting his hands on his hips, doing a very good impersonation of a little girl. Danny snorted in contempt.

"I'm Danny and I need to defeat K'nuckles."

"Ohhhh!" Flapjack half yelled, half blew out a breath. Danny winced at the noise.

"Either defeat him or help him. I'm not even sure." The halfa snapped feeling his anger collecting the more he thought about it

"I was thrown into this game and I don't even know the rules! I don't know how to do any of this! I got threw it the first time but even then it was complete guess work and there was an obvious evil to fight! Not now though! I don't even know how long this is going to go on! and I just want to go home! I never should have even tried to get back at Dash, This WOULD happen to me. Of course it would! The universe HATES me. Why do _I_ always have to be the bigger mature person! Why does every little thing _I_do have some horrible serious life or death consequence! I'm the only one in this whole universe that would actually get attacked by an evil ghost bent on…oh…." Something clicked in Danny's mind and he suddenly realized that Amrak spelled backwards was, 'Karma'. Sighing dramatically the Halfa banged his head up against the pole he was leaning on. His angry rant running out of steam. _The universe sure has a weird sense of humor_. Danny thought, closing his eyes tightly planning on not opening them for a long, _long_ time. His plan was destroyed though when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Cracking one green eye open Danny stared at the concerned face of Flapjack.

"Are you okay friend?" The blond asked worriedly.

"Flap, honey, Maybe you should leave him alone." The whale cooed, worry and suspicion coloring her voice. Danny closed his eyes, took a deep breath he opened them and looked out towards the sea. _First things first. If I'm gunna get out of this world and get home I need to check on my wounds._ The Halfa thought decideing to change back into his human form.

"Ummm…Flapjack, I'm a half ghost. So I'm gunna change into my human form now." Danny explained not wanting to startle the eccentric boy. Not that he thought Flapjack would be too concerned with the sudden transformation. This world was already so weird it was probably safe to assume that half ghosts wouldn't cause too much of an uproar.

"Flapjack…" The whale mumbled, sounding like a worried mother that didn't want her child around a, most likely, insane person. Shrugging Danny let the white ring of light appear around his waist and transform him.

* * *

**Yeah well that hole making the chapter more like a cartoon episode thing, DID NOT work. Thanks for asking. Whatever. Just go with the flow. You know? Ahh, I need to hurt Danny somemore…I think he needs some brand new FRESH wounds to deal with. Nyahahha I'm so evil. **

**Oh and is there anything you really want to see happen? I'm seriously open for anything. Since this fanfic doesn't really have a plot. C'mon, tell me what you wanna see….er…read…**

**Oh and ONE more things. I am Dyslexic so even though I read and RE READ these things over and over and OVER again, sometimes I just don't catch the misxed up words! For example, Sulker and Skulker look exactly the same to me when Im reading! **

**I soo need a beta…**


	6. Get it? got it? good

**Next chapter. FANTASTIC! Yes?**

Now back in human form Danny could feel the fatigue in his muscles more predominately and stomach hurt even worse then it had before. Apparently being shot with Mojo jo jos ray had done more harm then he had initially thought. Readjusting his position so that he was sitting up straighter Danny lifted up his shirt. Flapjack and the whale exchanged uneasy looks once they saw Dannys stomeach.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be…" Danny mumbled quietly staring and the red stained bandages encircling his chest and abdomen.

"I should change these bandges..." The halva grumbled pushing himself to his feet.

"What happen to you?" Flapjack suddenly spoke up taking a step towards Danny. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I was shot threw a concert ceiling into a concrete floor with an ecto blast. But, Im pretty sure you don't even know what that means." Danny paused for a second,

"I just really need to get out of this world and back home." He fineshed. Sighing deeply the halfa flopped back down on the ground. Deciding that for now his best course of action would be to ignore the obviously bleeding wound and hope that this was the last stop on his ride threw the worlds. Bubby shook her giant blue head in displeasure.

"Child, I don't know who you are, and you seem nice to me, but if you keep talking nonsense there's going to be trouble." She said putting her whale fins on her sides. Much like a woman would place her hands on her hips. Danny laughed nervously. Of course, the most level headed person in this world would be a _whale_. So taking a deep breath Danny explained his situation to Bubby who stared at him like a doctor would stare at a mental patient. Flapjack one the otherhand listened to Danny completely captivated. His eyes bugging off his face in an unnatural way.

"So your like an adventurer than?" He gasped sitting on his knees in front of Danny. Danny leaned away from the little boy.

"Sure, I guess so."

"That's so amazing!"

"Right…Could you get that K'nuckles guy out here for me?" Danny asked hoping that once the Captain was out and in front of him he would know what to do. Flapjack turned his head and stared at Danny out of the corner of his right eye. Waggling a finger at him he said,

"Ohhhh your not gunna be able to defeat the Captain. He's the greatest adventure that ever lived." Danny smirked at the little boy,

"Yeah well I'm the greatest adventurer that ever died."

"ahhhohhh!" Flapjack gasped in his high pitched girl voice. Shaking his head in amusement Danny stood up and walked over to Bubby. Deciding that politeness was the best way to go when asking for entrance into another animals stomach he said,

"Excuse me Ma'am, but could I go in there?" Bubby blushed lightly and opened her mouth wide enough to allow Danny and Flapjack inside.

"Weird…." Danny mumbled to himself looking around the whale's mouth. It was a lot bigger on the inside then he thought it would be. Spotting K'nuckles curled up on the whale's tongue Danny walked over to the blue adventurer.

"Um, K'nuckles?" The Halfa started taping him lightly on the shoulder. K'nuckles grumbled angrily in his sleep and swatted Danny's hand away.

"What are you going to do?" Flapjack suddenly asked pulling at Danny's red and white shirt. Looking down at the blond Danny put his hands on his hips.

"Does K'nuckles have any sort of evil plans or maybe something he needs help with?" Danny asked pulling his card out of his pocket. Hoping that maybe it would provide him with an answer. Flapjack looked away from Danny and down and K'nuckles. Jumping in the air the little boy wrapped his suddenly very long arms around the sailor.

"Nucky! Wakey wakey!" He screeched hugging K'nuckles. K'nuckles let out a winded gasp and sat up blearily. Taking a step back Danny made a face, _this world is so weird!_ He thought grinding his teeth together and watching in fascination as Flapjacks long arms shrunk back to their normal size when he released K'nuckels.

"What, do you-"K'nuckles froze mid sentence.

"Who's, the weirdo…looks…kinda familiar." He growled scratching his chin in thought.

"He's here to try and defeat you!" Flapjack said in a throaty voice making a coughing noise at the end of his sentence as if the very idea of someone beating Captain K'nuckles was ludicrous. Danny rubbed his neck anxiously. Could he really beat up this old guy for no reason?

"Can you fight?" Danny asked, hoping the answer would be yes. K'nuckles glared at him.

"Can YOU?" he snapped putting up his fists as if preparing himself. Danny groaned loudly,

"I can't do this! I can't just beat up an innocent person that hasn't done anything wrong!" he yelled his morals inhibiting him. Bubby suddenly laughed causing the three people sitting inside of her to wobble unsteadily.

"Innocent? K'nuckles?" She laughed quietly.

"That man is anything BUT innocent. Just the other day he stole my babies money so he could go buy himself some more of that poison liquid, turning good men into no good-"

"Shut your mouth women. I dint steal it, I jus' took it with the intention of never given it back." K'nuckles yelled shaking his fist at the roof of Bubby mouth.

"Yeah, and now someone is coming after you, looking to defeat you. That's called Karma right there. Bad Karma." Bubby snapped back her tongue poking K'nuckles in the side a few times. Danny made a face…

"Bad…Karma…" He mumbled glaring at the floor.

"Is that what this is!?" He suddenly yelped his head snapping forward to look at K'nuckles.

"Am I on some sort of mission to deliver peoples bad karma?" Danny gasped his mind spinning. _It makes some sense._ He thought glancing up and K'nuckles.

"First I try to get back at Dash, that's bad. Then Amrak comes and does this to me. It's my bad karma coming back to haunt me! Then I defeated Mojo who was evil, so of course he had some sort of bad Karma heading his way and now this! From what I can tell, no one here likes you!" Danny laughed smiling at K'nuckles.

"Which means that you do bad things, which means you have a lot of bad Karma!" Laughing tiredly Danny scrubbed a hand across his face. It was a long stretch, but it was the only thing his tired brain could come up with at the moment. Besides Danny was sick of being in the dark about everything and this explanation finally shed some light on his whole ordeal! Even if the explanation was wrong, it still made Danny feel better to think he had it all figured out. Silence fell over the group of people and the whale. Suddenly Danny laughed again. He just couldn't help it, he was tired and maybe he had finally gone insane. There was only so much a persons mind could take before it snaps and maybe, just maybe this was the straw that had broken the camels back. Danny laughed harder at the analogy. He laughed even harder when he imagined himself standing in a whale, laughing maniacally while two people stared at him in utter confusion. His stomach gave a painful throb; clearly unhappy with all of the activity. Sighing and wiping away tears from his eyes Danny smiled dreamily at K'nuckles.

"Uh, Flap, Baby. Maybe you should come out here…" Bubby whispered quietly obviously concerned about the mental state of the boy currently standing in her stomach. Shaking his head Danny coughed slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, no, sorry about that. Bubby." He apologized turning to K'nuckles.

"You ready?" Danny asked putting his hand on his hips.

"For what?" K'nuckles asked suspiciously.

"To fight? I have to deliver your bad Karma!" Danny sighed rolling his eyes.

"Did you not listen to my ramble a few minuets ago?" Scrunching up his face K'nuckles took a step and ran/waddled after Danny. His fist poised in the air, preparing to strike the Halfa. Danny's eyes widened in surprise. Not because K'nuckles was attacking him, but because the sailor was so _slow_. Stepping to the side Danny easily avoided K'nuckles attack. K'nuckles spun around when he realized Danny was no longer in front of him and was met with a fist to the nose. Falling backwards K'nuckles landed on the ground with a soft thump. Flapjack made the yelling gasping noise again and ran to his fallen comrade's side.

"K'nucky!" He cried kneeling next to the captain. Pulling out the card in his back pocket Danny's chest tightened painfully. The picture hadn't changed.

**Damn, I should have just let the picture change. I just want Danny to move away from flapjack land. But I couldn't do it guys. I'm setting Danny up to say something in the next universe and the picture not changing is ESSENTIAL to its success. So that's why. Don't worry though. He will soon leave this place. I kinda want to make him get attacked by Skulker when Flappy and K'nukels are watching, but I don't want to drag the story out to much…you know?**


End file.
